


Good Omens :: пророчество

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Scene: Crucifixion of Jesus 33 AD (Good Omens), good omens prophecy, goodomens_prophecy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули снова случайно встречаются спустя много столетий после Великого Потопа. Какое совпадение!Комикс написала и проиллюстрировала MAKIYANПереведено: Кухня Миссис ХадсонЭтот комикс основан на британском мини-сериале Amazon Prime Video «Добрые предзнаменования» по роману Терри Пратчетта и Нила Геймана. Видеть меньше
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Omens :: Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727182) by makiyan. 



> написано и проиллюстрировано: @makiyan (makiyangatito)  
> Переведено: VK Кухня Миссис Хадсон

> **Good Omens :: PROPHECY (Русская)**

VK: [Кухня Миссис Хадсон](https://vk.com/wall-185954277?q=%23%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE)

ENGLISH VERSION: [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/makiyangatito/) \- [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/makiyanART/photos/?tab=album&album_id=864335400631273) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/GOmens_PROPHECY)


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано и проиллюстрировано: @makiyan (makiyangatito)  
> Переведено: VK Кухня Миссис Хадсон

> **Good Omens :: PROPHECY (Русская)**

VK: [Кухня Миссис Хадсон](https://vk.com/wall-185954277?q=%23%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE)

ENGLISH VERSION: [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/makiyangatito/) \- [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/makiyanART/photos/?tab=album&album_id=864335400631273) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/GOmens_PROPHECY)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано и проиллюстрировано: @makiyan (makiyangatito)  
> Переведено: VK Кухня Миссис Хадсон

> **Good Omens :: PROPHECY (Русская)**

VK: [Кухня Миссис Хадсон](https://vk.com/wall-185954277?q=%23%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE)

ENGLISH VERSION: [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/makiyangatito/) \- [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/makiyanART/photos/?tab=album&album_id=864335400631273) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/GOmens_PROPHECY)


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано и проиллюстрировано: @makiyan (makiyangatito)  
> Переведено: VK Кухня Миссис Хадсон

> **Good Omens :: PROPHECY (Русская)**

VK: [Кухня Миссис Хадсон](https://vk.com/wall-185954277?q=%23%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE)

ENGLISH VERSION: [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/makiyangatito/) \- [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/makiyanART/photos/?tab=album&album_id=864335400631273) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/GOmens_PROPHECY)

продолжить чтение [здесь](https://vk.com/wall-185954277?q=%23%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VK : #пророчество@hudsonskitchen   
> VK : #пророчество@hudsonskitchen   
> VK : #пророчество@hudsonskitchen   
> VK : #пророчество@hudsonskitchen   
> VK : #пророчество@hudsonskitchen


End file.
